


I tried

by Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance



Category: Voltron - Fandom, klance - Fandom
Genre: But it has some fluffy moments that r kinda cute, Fluff, I started it but I gave up half way threw, M/M, but keith and lance are in a hidden relationship, id like someone else to write that better, it's basically season 6-7 things i wish had happened, its sorta a self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance/pseuds/Klance_Klance_and_more_Klance
Summary: Basically, the things I wish had been in season 6 and 7. Keith and Lance end up in a secret relationship and then in the game show when they get questions wrong it reveals one of their secrets.Yep. This is a self-indulgent fic and I didn't try very hard and sorta gave up tbh. I might try writing another chapter but idk





	I tried

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance

Quiet.  
Lance wasn't used to silence.  
He was used to his niece and nephew laughs and shrieks filling the room, he was used to his mamá yelling at his siblings and him for running around the house playing instead of doing chores.  
But the castle always felt empty and quiet, like there was no real life in it. It only got worse after Keith left, Lance had felt even more alone then he had before. He wished he could go back home, where things weren't so quiet.  
He remembered the first night coming back from the garrison for the holidays, spending ages getting the little rascals into their bed.  
~~~  
"Uncle Lance tell us a story!"  
"Will you go to sleep right after?"  
"Of Course!"  
"Okay you little monkeys"  
"Once upon a time, there was a guy, He journeyed across the universe saving millions of lives. He was charming, amazing and a total hit with the ladies.  
They giggled.  
"Are you talking about yourself!"  
"Pfft of course not" he smirked  
"Uncle Lance!"  
"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted" He poked out his tongue at his niece and nephew.  
They whacked his arm.  
He gasped jokingly "How could you?"  
"Continue the story!" They complained  
"I can't" He fell to the ground dramatically "I've been wounded.  
Lance went to stand back up only for the little monkey's to tackle him back down into a hug.  
"Ahh I've been defeated"  
"Finish the story!"  
Both of them were snuggled on him and he began to continue the story "Fine, he flew among the stars, he travelled to places unknown by humankind, everyone loved him" He paused for dramatic effect "Expect his mortal enemy, Mullet Man!"  
They burst into fits of laughter "What happens next!?"  
"I'll tell you the rest, tomorrow morning once you have gotten some sleep"  
They pouted "Pleaseeeee"  
"No, your mama will kill me" He tucked them back into their beds and kissed them on the foreheads "Goodnight Monkeys"  
"Goodnight Uncle Lance".  
~~~  
Lance wished he could travel back to those times. He remembered wanting to be that guy in the story, the one that touched the stars. He frowned and looked back outside. He got what he wanted, he was among the stars. Trapped in the never-ending darkness of space, who knew if he would even get to go home. The thought of not being able to go home hurt him a lot. He tried not to think about it, but it always on his mind. Lance would be eating some space goo and he would think 'Oh I might never eat my mama's garlic knots again" and would have to choke back tears. He hugged his legs and glanced up "you got what you wished for" He said bitterly as tears pricked his eyes.  
~~~  
"That's an altean ship!" Lance heard Coran yell "who is that, how did they get it-" Coran was interrupted when suddenly a familiar face popped up on the castle screen. Lance's jaw dropped. It was Keith. And was he bigger? Wow, he looked grizzled. What were they feeding him at the blade if Marmora? Apparently, Lance was the only one to notice Keith's changes. Well, Lance was always good at um spotting things. Yep, that was it.  
Lance was happy to see Keith again, sure they were 'rivals' and all but Lance had to admit they castle was a lot more lonely without him. Lance had missed Keith (not that he would ever tell him that).  
~~~  
"It's so good to see you" Shiro smiled at Keith. Lance walked forward "Hold on, how do we know you're the real Keith and not his bigger, cooler, grizzled older brother". Lance thought hey why not start it off with some banter. But Keith brushed him off "I don't have time for this Lance". Lance felt his heart drop, but he kept a smiling on his face and said sarcastically "hey everybody, Keith's back!" and put his arms stretched out for a hug. Once again Keith ignored him "We need to stop Lotor" Look, Lance knew it wasn't Keith's style to be touchy and sentimental, but they hadn't seen each other in months! He could at least hug him. But nooooo. "Hey I'm Keith I'm so angry and emo grr grr grr I think I'm better than everyone and can't even remember the name of someone who was in my class for years". Lance dropped his arms back to his side. No hug then. Lance sighed. What a romantic reunion.  
~~~  
Lance had taken a habit to talk to the mice since no one else seemed to want to listen. And it was a bonus that mice can't judge you. He had talked to them about his feelings for Allura, but obviously, she wasn't interested. She chose Lotor over him. Though he could never imagine himself with Allura, she was an untouchable goddess. That's why he had first started crushing on her. She's smart, talented, beautiful and just perfect in general. In other words out of his league. He was happy just being her friend though, she sorta reminded him of his sister, Veronica. Lance felt that tug in his heart again. He wondered how everyone was back home. Imagine how big his nephew and niece had grown. His chest felt heavy. Suddenly he heard a loud bang he quickly looked over to where the noise had happened to see Keith's dog with Keith on top of them. He looked so flustered. "Um, Hi" Keith muttered nervously. Lance saw Keith throw a glare at his dog and the dog looked at him as if to say "what are you gonna do about it?" and disappeared. Lance didn't know whether to feel shocked, happy, or angry. he chose angry. Lance was still mad at Keith, how he just brushed him off like nothing. But he had to admit he still felt a rush of affection when he saw him. "What do you want?" Lance snapped out harsher then he meant to. He internally cringed. Keith walked over to Lance and sat next to him. Keith took a deep breath and said "Lance, I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just brushed you off, you matter. I was just trying to get rid of Lotor as quick as possible, but still, that's no excuse, I'm sorry" Keith stuttered his face flushing. Lance was shocked "Wow, Keith thanks, that meant a lot" He felt himself choke up a little bit. Keith shot Lance a nervous grin but he seemed less tense. Lance leaned over and hugged Keith. And was shocked when Keith hugged him back. Now or never Lance decided "I missed you" Lance whispered. "I missed you too" Keith replied softly. Lance felt his face heat up. Lance let go of Keith (unwillingly he just thought Keith might feel a little creeped out). Lance decided to change the subject "So what have you been up to?" Lance smiled. Keith snorted "Oh you know just the usual, travelling on the back of a space whale for two years". Lance gasped "Keith, telling a joke??". Keith laughed and Lance felt his heart skip a beat. He like making Keith laugh. Keith looked so at ease and happy. He decided he would make it his mission to make Keith laugh more, just so he could hear his laugh more and see him so peaceful. "Do I have something on my face?" Keith asked. Lance realized he had been staring at him "aH no, you don't". Keith hesitated "Oh, cool".  
"It was really quite without you"  
"Oh, I thought you'd be making heaps of noise, maybe a party of celebration" Keith joked. But Lance felt like there was something more.  
"Of course we wouldn't, the team isn't the same without you Keith"  
Keith seemed distant. "It was really boring too without you, I had no one to argue with, everyone here are wet sponges" Lance continued. Keith's purple eyes stared at him "Do you hate me?".  
"What no!"  
"Then why did you call me 'your rival' and you always argue with me, but you never argue with the others"  
Lance's heartbeat quickened. "Um ah well, I".  
Keith continued to look at him for answers. Lance sighed in defeat.  
"I was jealous of you, back in the garrison you were so amazing, Iverson kept comparing me to you and you made it look so effortless. And all the girls were all fawning over you" Lance confessed.  
Keith's eyebrows raised "Iverson compared you to me? That prick" Keith glared at the floor "Lance you're an amazing pilot, you are able to talk to anyone and make them love you. I always envied that. You're amazing in your own way. And it wasn't effortless, I just had no friends so I just worked the entire time".  
Lance grinned and sniffled back some tears "Thanks Mullet, I'm sorry I didn't become friends with you earlier we could have been unstoppable at the garrison! We could have hit the town flirted with the ladies"-  
"I'm not interested in the ladies, Lance, I'm gay".  
Lance fought back the urge to smile "Oh, that's neat" and finger gunned at Keith. Keith was busy laughing at Lance but Lance's system had malfunctioned 'KEITH IS GAY I HAVE A CHANCE, OH WOW MY BI HEART CAN'T TAKE THIS RFBHEJBFENDSSMKJHNDE HE'S SO CUTE'. Lance had to stop himself from screaming, he has to change the subject quick. "Do you ever miss earth". Keith frowned and Lance knew he had hit a soft spot. OHNO WHY DID YOU CHOSE THAT SUBJECT YOU IDOIT, LOOK AT HIM HE'S SAD. "Not really, I know I probably should but there is nothing to miss, I've just got a lot of bad memories of earth, to be honest.  
"Oh"  
"Yeah, but do you miss anything about earth?"  
"Yeah, I miss a lot"  
"Well you can talk to me about it"  
"But..you know... I feel kinda bad"  
"It's fine Lance, I'm happy now I have a family now"  
Lance never thought Keith would be so open. But the impossible had happened tonight.  
"I love team Voltron, I think of them as a second family, but I still miss my real family"  
"Tell me about them"  
So he did, he told them stories about his siblings and family. He felt truly happy for the first time in weeks. The whole time Keith just sat there content listening. He could get used to this.  
~~~  
It had been several weeks since that nights and him and Keith still talked to each other every night before they went to bed. Lance hadn't told Pidge or Hunk. It felt like a private thing, between him and Keith. He liked it that way. He knew he liked Keith, maybe even loved him. He liked to daydream about Keith and he had a lot of time on his hands to while they were travelling back to earth. THAT'S RIGHT EARTH! Lance was so excited to go back home. To see his family again. He still couldn't believe he was going home. "Lonce you there?" Allura called over the intercom. "Oh yeah sorry, Allura". They checked in and did roll calls quite often. "It's fine".  
"Too busy daydreaming about your reunion with Jenny~" Hunk teased. Oh Hunk, if only you knew. Lance huffed "No I'm not". He heard Pidge laughing in the background. Lance looked over at Keith he was obviously thinking about other things. He seemed distracted. He's usually so alert, Lance wondered what Keith was thinking about.  
~~  
The team were all sleeping, except him. Lance didn't know why he just couldn't fall asleep, so he put red on autopilot and sat back. A flash lit up the cockpit and Lance turned around to see Keith and his dog  
"Not tired?".  
"Yeah"  
"Same"  
"Are you excited to go back to earth?"  
"Well I guess it will be nice to eat real food, maybe a McDonald's burger"  
"You could come with me, and meet my family, my mama could cook you a real meal"  
"You want me to meet your family?" Keith smirked  
"W-what I was just wondering if you wanted to" Lance spluttered. Did Keith just flirt?!  
"I'm joking, yeah I'd love to".  
There was a comfortable silence for about 5 ticks before Keith broke it "I really like talking to you, Lance".  
"I like talking to you too" Lance didn't mention that his talks with Keith were the thing he looked forward too everyday. Why didn't he tell him, you know what screw it Lance thought, He was gonna tell him.  
"I actually like talking to you a lot and hanging out with you in general and-"  
He was silenced by Keith's lips against his own. Lance felt like he was going to melt. He wanted to stay in this moment forever but Keith pulled away. Lance, for first, was speechless. "D-did I read that correctly? Cause I like you a lot and have for ages" Keith confessed blushing. what an adorable dork. "Yeah you did, I like you too". Keith looked relieved "Oh thank god". Then they were both laughing. "Wait, what are we going to tell the others?" Keith asked. "Um well maybe see how we go first and then tell them, I don't wanna tell them yet"  
"Same, I wanna keep it between us, I like it like that"  
"Wait so we are dating right?"  
Keith chuckled "If you want to"  
"Yeah I do a lot"  
"Okay, boyfriend~"  
Lance whacked Keith on the arm "Oh my god Keith! Did you just flirt?!"  
"Maybe"  
"Damn Mullet always trying to one-up me"  
"Do you hate my mullet?" Keith asked.  
Lance snickered "No, I've grown to it" he stroked Keith's hair "I could braid it some time".  
"Sure"  
"Wow I can't wait to introduce my boyfriend to my family they are going to love you"  
Keith smiled "Yeah can't wait".  
~~~  
Weeks had passed and they were no closer to earth. And they still hadn't told the others. But Lance liked it this way, at least for now. Lance's favourite part of the day was cuddling with Keith and talking with him. He loved Keith so much. He was worried that if they did tell the team they made force them to break up he remembered ages ago Allura saying to paladins "Paladin's don't date each other, they will get distracted and put the team in risk". The words echoed in Lance's head. "Hey Sharpshooter what ya thinking about?" he heard Keith's voice say. He hadn't even realised that Keith had transported into Red. Lance decided to be the amazing charming flirt god he was and reply with "You~". Keith snorted "Wow Lance, are you the moon?". Why was he not flustered by that amazing line what does he mean 'are you the moon?'  
"What, um no?"  
"Because even when it's dark you still seem to shine" Keith winked. Lance giggled.  
"Keith doing pick up lines? Who would have thought"  
"Only for you"  
omg this dork  
"Aw Mullet you flirt get over here"  
The two of them began to cuddle and Lance told stories of his family until they both fell asleep. "Goodnight Keith," Lance said as he kissed Keith's forehead. "Night Lance".  
~~~  
When Lance woke up he expected to feel Keith next to him instead he woke up to some knock-off alien gameshow. "What the". Everyone looked very confused. some weird alien thing in a chair floated over and said "WELCOME ALL TO MY GAMESHOW" Lance went to try run at him only to realize his feet were stuck to a platform. He looked over to Keith who looked equally confused, but also pissed off. But wow how does someone look so beautiful while so pissed off? Lance realized he hadn't heard a single thing the alien had said so he quickly snapped back to reality when the alien said: "come on over Keith". The alien began to explain the rules of pictation to Keith who looked like he wanted to punch him.  
"Are you a good artist, Keith?" Lance knew Keith was, he had seen him draw some amazing things, but he needed time. He was no good under pressure.  
"I ah" Keith stuttered. Wow, what a cutie.  
'Well hope your a better drawer than a talker" The alien made tied up Keith's hair and put a pacifier in Keith's mouth. Lance held back laughter. 'Let's begin! And don't forget if you get a question wrong a secret of yours gets revealed!"  
Lance's eyes widened, WHAT HE HAD NOT HEARD THAT PART!  
Lance began to panic ohno. He'd be fine he assured himself he was great at playing pictation with his family he could do this.  
Keith began to draw. The team began yelling wild guesses and as Lance guessed Keith's drawing was pretty bad, but he couldn't blame him. Allura finally called out the right answer "It's an Arousian!"  
"CORRECT!"  
It went on like this for 3 questions until they finally got one wrong. Dred filled Lance's stomach, Haggar of course it was! He couldn't believe he hadn't gotten it sooner.  
"Who's secret should we release?"  
everyone looked extremely nervous.  
"How about....you!" The alien pointed at Allura. Lance breathed a sigh a relief but immediately felt bad about it, she looked terrified.  
Suddenly on the giant screen, it began to play a scene of Lotor from Allura's point of view. It was playing her memory.  
"We accomplished something amazing together and would have never happened had it not been for you"  
"It is a moment that I truly will never forget"  
Allura gazed at Lotor as he leaned in for a kiss then she shut her eyes and the screen went blank. Allura had kissed Lotor?! Lance knew she liked him but he didn't know she had kissed him, apparently neither did the rest of the team. They all stared at her shocked while she stood embarrassed "I know I kissed Lotor, but I-"  
"It's fine Allura, we know, you don't need to explain yourself" Hunk assured her. They all smiled at her. "Thank you, paladins".  
This went on, the paladins would get a question wrong and it would show memories/secrets, of the paladins. He had found out it was Hunk's dad that had inspired him to start engineering, Pidge was ace, Keith had been in several foster families. The only person that hadn't been exposed was him. They got a question wrong again the alien, who he now knew his name was Bob, looked evilly at him. Lance gulped. "It's okay Lance" Hunk smiled. "Thanks, buddy". Oh shit, Lance was in for it now. He glanced at Keith who looked just as nervous him but when he saw him looking at him he flashed a nervous grin. "Shall we begin?" Lance wanted to yell "No thank you! I'll be on my way!" grab Keith and runoff, but he knew that wasn't an option. A memory began to play. It was from Lance's perspective. Lance was braiding Keith's hair in Red's cockpit. He looked around at everyone's face they looked shocked. "Your hair really grew on me Keithy". Keith chuckled "Oh really? How do I know you didn't like it the whole time?"  
"Wow, you're really gonna drag me like that".  
"Sorry Sharpshooter"  
"Haha whatever samurai," Lance tied the end of Keith's hair "I'm done!"  
Keith turned around and you could see Keith how Lance saw him. His beautiful purple eyes sparkling, his face flushed and he had a huge grin on his face. The other looked even more confused than before "Why does Keith look so, soft?" Pidge asked. Lance pretended not to hear her and focused on the memory. "what do you think?" Lance had asked.  
Keith touched his hair "It's great".  
"Of course it is, what did you expect?"  
"Nothing less" Keith smiled  
"Why thank you~"  
"Hey, Lancey are you the sun?"  
"No.."  
"Because you're the centre of my universe"  
"Aw! Keith!"  
Keith leaned forward and kissed Lance and Lance shut his eyes and once more the screen went blank. Everyone gasped. Bob broke the silence "Well who would have thought that....Not even I was expecting that".  
Hunk looked over and Lance then Keith "are you two dating?".  
"I thought you two hated each other?" Pidge asked. "Yes so did I," Allura said. Oh boy. That's when Lance's knight in shining armour interrupted them "We are dating, Lance is my boyfriend and I love and care about him a lot, also I'm not breaking up with and I don't care what you say".  
Lance felt his heart swell with love, pride and affection "aw Keith I would kiss you if I could move! Yeah, I love Keith a lot! And I'm not breaking up with him!". Allura sighed "We will talk about this when we get out of here". Keith smiled at Lance and Lance smiled back. "Well, that took a twist. Each of you chose someone to leave the rest will be stuck here for an eternity with me!"  
Lance knew straight away who to write down. He wrote Keith <3 and grinned at the paper. "Lance who got your vote?".  
A picture of Keith appeared on Lance's stand. "I voted for Keith"  
"He's our leader, and he's part galra plus he's like the future". My future Lance thought to himself.  
"Leader, who do you think deserves to make it outta here?"  
A picture of Lance popped on Keith's screen. Lance grinned. aW, that is so sweet.  
"Lance? Why Lance?"  
"Lance is pretty good at coming up with strategy and battle plans, he also is really loyal so even if he got to leave he would try to find a way to save us". He really thought that?! Oh my gosh. "Aw, thanks man" Lance winked.  
Keith blushed "Its just the truth".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for suffering


End file.
